Mar de voces
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Ese día Sakura no me cantó. No me habló al oído. Y mientras Gou grita al pie de la colina mientras viene corriendo, yo solo puedo pensar que quiero verte de inmediato. A ti y a Sakura sonriendo a mi lado. —Haru, estoy yendo a casa. [•RinHaru Week Day 7•Mpreg]


**Título:** Mar de voces.

 **Pareja:** RinHaru.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad.

 **Prompt:** "Eternal" | Day 7 RinHaruWeek2017

 **Advertencia:** Mpreg.

 **Notas:** Hace mil millones de años que no escribo de mi OTP de Free, además de que la Rinharuweek pasada no escribí nada a diferencia de la del 2015 que anduve muy activa PERO no podía pasar la oportunidad de volver a escribir sobre estos dos imbéciles _-con amor, guiño, guiño-._ Realmente no tenía planeado participar ni aportar nada dado que mi tiempo ahora es muuuuy reducido (por allá del 2015 aún estudiaba, so...) pero gracias a que dio la casualidad que en el trabajo me puse a escuchar Sea of voices de Porter Robinson, todo fluyó, so...sí. Mi recomendación musical e inspiración para este pedacito de nada es esa.

 **Recomendación musical: _Sea of voices_** de Porter Robinson. _*link en mi perfil*_

 **Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _— **M** a **r** d **e** v **o** c **e** s_ _—_

 _"Si podemos volar a los extremos de la tierra juntos, entonces la luz que se extiende sin cesar lo hará."_

 _._

 _—_ _Te envidio un poco ¿sabes?_

Una vez dijo que se trataba de admiración.

El amor llegó después de ello. De mirarlo todos los días. De festejar la lluvia que cayó la primera vez que se besaron en un viejo tranvía.

Rin recuerda perfectamente ese día y lo nervioso que se sentía.

—Los ojos de Haru son como el cielo. Supongo que su vida está atada a ello.

Al azul que se extiende con gracia durante el día. El que adorna la cabeza de todos cuando caminan. El que perdura un poco más cuando es el fondo de un recuerdo conmemorado en una fotografía. Como la que sostiene en su mano. Es increíble como ese día Haru se animó a sonreír durante la primera ecografía. Rin no contuvo las lágrimas cuando escuchó el primer latido de la criatura que yacía con vida alojado en la ternura de otro ser.

Ese día fueron a la playa, y Rin prometió a las voces del océano que los flaqueaba que no permitiría que ninguna situación los separara.

Esa noche hubo un tifón, y Haru acunó el rostro de Rin entre su regazo y la dulce redondez de su vientre. Esa noche no supusieron el peligro, al contrario, antepusieron el amor de años y tapizaron de fuerza protectora cada una de las paredes y ventanas.

Esa noche Sakura le dedicó su primera melodía.

Su corazón latiendo. Tranquilo. Sereno. Despreocupado. Vivo.

Rin recuerda haber escuchado la alarma sonar a través de los altavoces distribuidos en las calles de la ciudad. Tan fuerte y tan clara. Tan aterrorizante y escalada. Recuerda haber tomado a Haru del brazo y pedirle que no se separara de su lado.

El cielo estaba gris ese día. Lo suficiente para que los ojos de su pareja también lo estuvieran.

—Recuerdo ese día. El día en que te perdí.

En medio de ataques aéreos y ejércitos que todo destruyeron.

 ** _[Rin]_**

Retorné a casa dos semanas después, en medio de la prueba clara de que Japón se levantaba de las cenizas con fuerza y amparo. En medio de escombros que eran removidos, de niños suplicando y llorando pues se encontraban perdidos. En medio de medio de lo que una vez fue todo y ahora era nada.

Ese día Sakura no me cantó.

No me habló al oído.

Haru, no me explicaste como vivir en un mundo en el que no estás conmigo.

—Y es por eso que sigo enojado contigo —reprocha, dando un golpecito a la piedra erosionada y labrada en el punto más alto de la colina cerca de la casa de mi madre.

En memoria de alguien a quien amé, he visitado varias tumbas muchas veces.

La primera fue la de mi viejo.

Ese hombre con manos astilladas y sonrisa inmensa. Con una fortaleza increíble. Con ese estilo único de acomodar su cabello de mil formas. Ese que se volvió una voz más del océano que una vez amó.

La segunda fue mi madre.

Se fue demasiado pronto como para poder disfrutar de la calidez de su primer nieto.

El tercero fue mi amor.

Y fue como sentir el dolor duplicado. Sentir lava hirviendo en mis entrañas. Falta de aire. Dolor implacable.

Extraño el tranvía. Ese espacio demasiado estrecho y demasiado oportuno envuelto en silencio y en un océano verde y de flores silvestres. Tú me dijiste que el amor dolía durante nuestra primera vez pero que era un dolor agradable. No entiendo de qué manera puede serlo. No entiendo de qué manera mi madre sacó fuerzas para sobrellevar la muerte de mi padre y criar a dos hijos ella sola.

No entiendo cómo fue capaz de volver a sonreír.

No entiendo por qué me mostraste una vista, me mostraste un mundo increíble a tu lado, si después ibas a irte. Me acostumbraste a algo efímero. A algo que no iba a ser eterno. A algo que iba a doler tanto que no iba a poder soportarlo.

Volvamos al tranvía, Haru.

Y volvamos a imaginar que el mundo no se va a acabar.

Que no habrá más guerras. Que no habrá más despedidas. Que no habrá más peleas.

Que a los veintisiete nunca te irás. Que no soltarás mi mano. Que esa bomba no caerá en el túnel que nos encontrábamos atravesando. Que no gritarás mi nombre mientras desangras y me miras con ojos agonizantes.

Volvamos a imaginar que estaremos en casa. Y que Sakura me arrullará con su corazón palpitando, y que la única lluvia que caerá sobre nosotras será una de estrellas para pedir deseos.

—Les envidio un poco, ¿saben?

Mi viejo y mi madre ahora pueden jugar por horas con su nieto. Mi madre puede mimar a Haru y orientarlo en el proceso de amamantarlo.

Papá, no me enseñaste a ser padre.

Mamá, no me enseñaste a ser un buen esposo.

Haru, no me enseñaste a vivir sin ustedes.

Y te envidio porque siempre vas a un paso delante de mí en todo. Porque ahora te has convertido en alguna constelación. Y porque ahora estás tomando mi mano de nuevo, mientras el cielo vuelve a llenarse de luces que vuelven a caer para hacer temblar el suelo.

Cierro los ojos.

Gou grita al pie de la colina mientras viene corriendo.

Y yo solo puedo pensar que quiero verte de inmediato.

A ti y a Sakura sonriendo a mi lado.

—Haru, estoy yendo a casa.

 ** _[Normal]_**

—¡Rin!

Cuando abre los ojos, parpadear le duele.

El blanco de las luces parece haber incrementado en todo ese tiempo en el que, aparentemente, estuvo desmayado. Se sienta, alarmado, escuchando de manera imprecisa como alguien le llama por su apellido.

Oye voces.

Demasiadas voces.

Y todas parecen estar sobre él preguntándole si se siente bien.

Pero el quiere vomitar. Quiere dejar de respirar. Quiere llorar. Quiere morir.

Haru.

Haru.

Ha…

—¿Rin?

No es hasta que oye un llanto proveniente de una inocente criatura, en ese mundo lleno de hostilidades, dolor y sufrimiento, que entiende que la vida no se resume solo en eso.

Cuando alza el rostro Haru está ahí, espasmódico, pálido, agotado, sudoroso, preocupado, pero está ahí. Existe.

De carne y hueso.

De lágrimas y partículas.

De piel y vello.

De amor y solo amor.

Y ese llanto es sinónimo de vida.

Cuando Rin vuelve en sí, el suelo deja de temblar. La angustia deja de llenar sus ojos y en su lugar las lágrimas que suelta están cargadas de profundo amor cuando lo ve a él, extendido aún en la plancha de operaciones, habiendo resultado ganador de una ardua y larga batalla.

Y el premio está ahí. Yace en ese mundo, en esa habitación. Entre tanta gente Rin se enamora por segunda vez de ese pedazo de cielo que tiene su cabello y los ojos de Haru. Ese que llora con una fuerza mayor a gritos de batalla y discursos de dictadores.

Diciendo _"Mírenme. Aquí estoy. En este mundo, y libre soy"_

—¿Estás bien…?

Los ojos le arden pero no quiere si quiera pestañear. No quiere perderse del respirar de ese bebe tierno ni del sube y baja del pecho de Haru indicando que su corazón late.

Que está ahí.

Que no se ha ido a ningún lado.

Que la guerra ni nadie se lo han arrebatado.

Cuando oye su voz suena tan agotada que es más un susurro que palabras firmes. Y entonces entiende su propósito en ese lugar. El propósito de estar ahí, de pie, sujetando la mano de Haru y sintiendo la calidez de ese retoño que acaba de florecer. El propósito que siempre ha sido el mismo desde el día en que lo conoció cuando niños.

Cuando nadaron juntos.

Cuando lloraron juntos.

Cuando durmieron juntos.

—Siempre vas a la cabeza ¿sabes? —murmura, riendo y llorando a la vez. Besando su frente. Silenciando al mundo y a las voces de las demás personas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada. Solo…—desvía la mirada viendo a Sakura, quien yace ahora a un lado de Haruka tras una enfermera entregárselo—. Solo no dejes de mostrármelas.

—¿Eh?

—Vistas hermosas como éstas —sostiene, arrimándose a la altura de ese pequeño ser que frunce la nariz, inquieto, hasta que un aroma agradable le tranquiliza y le toma un dedo.

 _"_ _La vez que lo conocí todo rastro de frustración por haber perdido se esfumó, pues existía alguien quien era mejor que yo"_

 ** _[Rin]_**

Volvamos a aquél vagón, Haru.

Volvamos a la cima del mundo llevando de la mano a éste futuro campeón.

Volvamos a yacer en nuestra casa, arropados con ropa abrigadora, ya sea escuchando las noticias sobre una guerra que nunca llegará. Que maravilloso sería un mundo así ¿verdad? Ir de la mano a distintos rincones del mundo y seguir nadando incluso cuando nos perdamos.

Porque esa es la única manera que conozco para encontrarte miles de veces. Incluso si no estás. Incluso cuando llegue el día en que le hable a una piedra fría. Incluso en ese sueño lleno de agonía. Incluso en ésta realidad que es dicha.

Si nado hacia ti. Si nado hacia él. Si nado hacia ustedes, llegaré muy pronto.

Estos huesos que nos conforman algún día dejarán de existir, y cuando eso suceda van a ser nuestros espíritus en movimiento los que protegerán a éste niño.

Y entonces, suaves como las sombras, nos volveremos a encontrar en un mar tan azul como el mar de las voces.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Lamento haberles hecho creer que esto terminaría mal(?) Pero en los prompts no dicen que todo debe ser felicidad :v -le pegan-

La idea de ésto va más allá, creo, de escribir para una ship. No sé si estuvo bien tocar estos temas, pero lo hice dado que la situación del mundo actualmente es un desastre. Y escuchando Sea of voices pensé en todo lo que la humanidad está perdiendo. Incluso ahora gente fallece mientras escribo estas notas. Gente pierde a sus hijos. Hijos pierden a sus padres. Personas pierden al amor de su vida.

No sé, esa fue la idea inicial cuando empecé a escribir pero no quería dejarlo con ese aire de tristeza así que decidí dejarle un final bueno. Porque entre tanto desastre un ser humano está naciendo, en ese caso Sakura :) En fin, disfruté mucho volver a escribir sobre ellos aunque no planeaba algo así xD pero soy pro vida así que no podía dejar esto tan Angst. Lo siento por si les pareció eso(?) En verdad, yo igual me saqué de onda por empezar escribiendo algo tan sad jajajaja pero al final no pude dejarlo así. Son mi OTP. Lo único que siento por ellos es esperanza(?)

En verdad espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y que lo hayan disfrutado más si lo escucharon con la recomendación musical :)

Y pues es todo. Hubiese querido aportar otra cosa para la RHW pero, como dije arriba, mi tiempo es muy escaso ya, aunque me agradó desestresarme un poco y volver a llenarme de feels mientras escribía.

¡Besos!

¡Y no me manoseen! (?) Ayy.

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


End file.
